Random People Playing Five Nights at Freddy's
by dragonrider1234
Summary: title says it all


My OC's and More Playing Five Nights at Freddy's

By: Linsey Le

In order to write this I have to play game myself and just to let you know my big sister almost peed in her pants :D because I dared her :D :P as for me I still have nightmares :c NOT FUNNY :C for the people laughing(F*** YOU!) :c. and now for the story and here are the characters.

Characters From

Starla Me

Comet Me

Dust Dust an elysian tail

Fidget Dust an elysian tail

Captain America Avengers

Black Widow Avengers

Clint Barton (Hawkeye) Avengers

Loki Avengers

Julie Sister

Kelly Sister

Atem Yu-gi-oh

Ash Pokémon

Yusei Yu-gi-oh 5Ds

"O.K. so why am I doing this?" Starla asked as she saw the intro of the game.

When she pressed the start button a recording said, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Who would say that?!" she yelled. She look at the security camera and she heard a few noises; then on one of the security cameras the bunny (Bonnie) was _gone._

"What, where is that bunny?" said Starla, then she switched quickly to another camera and Bonnie's face filled the screen "AAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled she pulled the tab down, looked around, and closed the doors just to be safe.

…

"Um Starla, do I have to play this?" the little nimbat asked, "yes, I played the first day now it's your turn," she said crossing her arms.

_One hour later_, "c'mon Comet just play the game", Comet asked if Starla can do it then he tried to make a run for it or fly for it, but Starla got him by the wings without taking her eyes of the computer when she finally caught him, Comet pressed play.

_A few minutes later…_

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THIS GAME!" he yelled, his eyes still on the screen. Then Starla saw the light switch and smirked. She switched the lights off, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Comet.

Then Dust walked into the room "uh what are you guys doing," he asked after he turned on the lights, Comet was hugging Starla's face terror was on his. "Ok, I knew you were a chicken, but this is ridicules" I said praying his claws off my face.

"Uh what were you guys doing any way?" asked Dust looking confuse since his hat was off it was easy to tell he mad as well.

Then Fidget flew in the room "what happened I heard a scream" then she saw the look on Comet's face she burst out laughing she laughed so hard that Dust had to catch her then Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye burst into the room "what's wrong" said Captain America then everybody looked at the screen everybody saw blinking eyes then Bonnie jumped out and screamed everybody screamed then the lights went out I heard some more screams.

When the lights came back on Black Widow was holding Captain America in her arms but dropped him and crossed her arms Hawkeye was on the ceiling while Comet was hugging the side of my face and Dust was clinging on the side of my body while Fidget hugged Dust arms when they got off.

I saw the game over sign then Bonnie jumped out screaming again Hawkeye fell from the ceiling and Captain America jumped into Black Widow arms again and Comet clings onto the side of my face and Dust jumped into my arms and as for Fidget she was on my face "not again" I moaned


End file.
